


Syaoran Li defeats - and eats - Touya Kinomoto

by WhitePill



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Shrinking, Vore, predatory shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePill/pseuds/WhitePill
Summary: shota boy Syaoran challenges Sakura's annoying onii-chan (big brother) Touya to a fighting duel - to teach him a lesson , but ...





	Syaoran Li defeats - and eats - Touya Kinomoto

It happened once again - just when Syaoran was trying to get closer to Sakura, Touya arrived at the scene, on the schoolyard.

Touya, a bishounen , grabbed the boy from behind , he pulled him away from Sakura, and he said: "Stay away from my little sister , you brat !"

Syaoran quickly turned around to face Touya, and he got ready to fight him.

Syaoran jumped and tried to land a flying kick on Touya, but of course Touya, being a high schooler, was much taller and physically stronger than the boy, so Touya just took & tanked Syaoran's kung fu kick with a smile, and without breaking a sweat !

With a swanky mien, Touya grinned at Syaoran : "You've gotta try way harder than this, if you really wanna hurt me , little boy !"

Just then, Touya's high school mate Yukito Tsukishiro arrived at the scene, Syaoran blushed, and without saying anything more, Syaoran ran away from the scene.

So far, this story might remind some of you manga readers of a similar situation , which also happened in the manga of "Cardcaptor Sakura" , however , now the story takes a different route !

Because Syaoran is actually a proud warrior , he couldn't bear to have looked like a weakling when he'd tried to kick Touya - and on top of it, it also happened right in front of Sakura !

After school , on their way home , Syaoran decided to follow Sakura and he asked her: "Hi Sakura. Sure you've gotta think now that I'm a weak fighter and a loser who can't protect you like a 'real' man ?"

Sakura shook her head: "No, you don't need to feel ashamed that my onii-chan is stronger than you. After all, he's also much taller and older than the two of us, ok ?"

Syaoran answered: "But Sakura, I just wanna prove to you that I'm much stronger when I fight more seriously , and that I can defeat your onii-chan Touya !"

Sakura wondered: "So what can I do for you, Syaoran ?"

Syaoaran said: "Sakura, when you come home, please let your onii-chan Touya know that I would like to challenge him to a duel of unarmed hand-2-hand combat ! I wanna show him how much stronger I really am !"

Sakura nodded: "Ok, Syaoran, although he often teases me, too, and although you might not believe it right now - on his inside my onii-chan Touya is actually a really gentle and loving person ! "

Syaoran cut in : "Nice and loving !? You've gotta be kidding !? Then why did he come between you and me today , and why did he try to annoy me and make me look like a weakling !? Maybe it's true that your onii-chan is nice and loving only for you Sakura ! But as for me , I sometimes get the feeling your onii-chan Touya despises me ..."

Sakura answered: "You're misinterpreting Touya's behavior, Syaoran , and of course he does not despise you . Quite the opposite might be true ! He's only acting so overprotective around me, because I'm his little sister ."

Syaoran calmed down: "Ok, Sakura, I wanna believe you . Maybe your onii-chan isn't really that bad of a person, once I learn to know him better . It's not like I outright despise him, either. But he sure does know how to tease and ANNOY me bigtime ! So therefore I still wanna challenge him to a duel of hand 2 hand fighting ! To show him who's the boss ! Unarmed , of course - and with our honor at stake !"

Sakura nodded with a smile: "Oh, I'm sure Touya's gonna agree to 'duel' you , if I ask him ."

Syaoran waved Sakura goodbye: "Ok, Sakura, tell Touya that I wanna fight him at our secret & lonely sand beach , at 5 pm !"

Sakura agreed: Ok , Syaoran ! I'll tell Touya to accept your challenge, and to come !"

\---

At 5 pm, Touya arrived at the empty , unpopulated sand beach, to "fight" Syaoran, nobody else but only the two of them were there.

Since it was a very hot day, both Syaoran and Touya were wearing nothing else but only Bermuda shorts.

Now, with a distance of only 5 meters between them, Syaoran and Touya were standing on the sand of the beach, and they were facing each other with excited miens - like the rivals of a martial arts competition - and they were ready to fight.

The younger boy said: "Let me warn you , Touya, I'm certainly not gonna hold back ! And I'm gonna try to punch and kick you with everything I have ! So I cannot rule out the possiblity that you might end up DEAD ! Ok, Touya !?"

Touya , the high shooler and bishounen, who was much taller and was (obviously) physically much stronger than Syaoran, just took a defensive fighting stance and smiled: "Oh , I invite you to do so, Syaoran ! Come at me !"

Without hesitation, Syaoran made a quick dash forward , and while shouting a loud kung-fu scream, Syaoran jumped high & off the sand. With his left leg stretched out towards Touya , Syaoran "flew" at his opponent, as he tried to land a powerful flying kick on Touya's chest !

However, Touya had easily anticipated Syaoran's linear attack move, so Touya just quickly stepped aside to dodge the kick, and he teased the boy: "Just don't land harshly on the ground and hurt yourself, Syaoran !"

Since Syaoran linear "flying kick" was so easily sidestepped and dodged by Touya, Touya ended up standing right behind Syaoran, when the latter landed on the ground again.

Touya could've easily taken advantage of the situation and tried to punch Syaoran from behind, but instead of doing so, Touya reached out his hand towards Syaoran's head and stroke the hair of the boy only gently, thereby saying: "Now isn't this a cute little hedgehog-boy my sister has chosen as her boyfriend ... "

Syaoran was well aware that Touya wasn't taking the 'duel' seriously, so he asked: "Why, Touya , are you holding back ? You dodged my kick , so just now you could've easily taken advantage of my failure and knocked me out with a counter punch !?"

Touya answered: "I don't wanna knock you out, ok boy !? I'm a peaceful guy !"

Syaoran turned around and looked at Touya: "WHY ?? Oh I get it, you're just trying to make even more fun of me ! And of how weak I am !!"

Touya tried to answer: "No, Syaoran, that's not why ..."

However, Syaoran just felt even more provoked now, because Touya didn't take their 'duel of honor' seriously - so Syaoran quickly closed in on Touya again.

Now, with both of his fists taking turns , almost like a pro-boxer, Syaoran attacked Touya with a barrage of quick punches !

Since Syaoran's punches were so fast this time, Touya wasn't able to sidestep them .

Also - and much to Syaoran's delight - Touya didn't even try to use his arms to parry away Syaoran's attacks, either.

Therefore, most of Syaoran's punches just hit all kinds of different places all over Touya's upper body, but especially Touya's beefy and muscular belly .

Syaoran had put quite a lot of his strength into his punches, too, so after a couple of seconds Syaoran ended his barrage of punches , and then looked up at the face of his opponent - Touya.

But unlike what Syaoran had expected, Touya's mien didn't look contorted with pain at all, not even a tiny little bit , on the contrary, he was just smiling amicably !

With a disappointed expression on his face, Syaoran asked: "How can this be, Touya ? I put all of my strength into my punches, and yet you just stood here and took them right on ? And you tanked them like if they were nothing . "

Touya reached out his hand towards Syaoran, and put it gently on his shoulder - in order to comfort the boy. Then, Touya answered: "Well, Syaoran. To tell you the truth, I really DID feel the impact of your attacks on my body, but it's not like they were painful or strong enough to make me worry. So that's why I decided not to fight back , nor to parry your attacks. Maybe you only gotta be patient and grow up for a couple of more years, ok , and then you can try to fight me again !?"

"But right now I practically used you as my punching bag, Touya !?" Syaoran wondered. "How can you still be so calm and not hate me ? "

Touya smiled at his 'opponent' : "The difference between our body sizes and body masses is just too huge ! That's why I'm always gonna have an easy time to just let all of your attacks hit me - since they can't harm me anyways, and I can just easily tank and ignore them !"

Only now , as he felt Touya's palm resting gently on his shoulder, Syaoran suddenly began to wonder: "Touya, until now I've always believed that you must certainly despise me , so ..."

"Despise you !? Oh no, Syaoran ! On the contrary ! I like you !" Touya put his hand off Syaoran's shoulder. "While it's true that I sometimes get worried 'too' much about my little sister Sakura, such that I can't stop myself from getting between YOU and HER, this really only happens because of my instinct as her older brother to protect her !"

"Oh, so that's really everything there is to it , Touya ?" Syaoran wondered, and he calmed down.

Then Syaoran, who had blushed slightly in response to Touya's unexpected revelation that he 'liked' him, said: "Ok, Touya, now I'm almost ready to admit defeat !"

Touya answered: "Thanks, Syaoran. I was seriously hoping we could settle our 'duel' here peacefully !"

Syaoran said: "However, Touya, before I resign, there is only ONE last special secret technique , which I wanna try to use on you !"

Touya wondered: "You wanna attack me again ? Fine then, Syaoran ! Go ahead ! I'm not gonna try to fight back - whatever it is !"

Syaoran made one step away from Touya and looked into Touya's eyes: "Ok, Touya. In order for my technique to work , you've gotta promise me not to move, nor to interrupt my magical incantation !"

Touya laughed unbelievingly : "Does magic even exist ?? Ha ha, ok Syaoran ! It's a promise !"

Then Syaoran stared into Touya's eyes, like if he was a trying to hypnotize him, and began to mumble incomprehensible magical words: "kyuu kyuu nyo ..."

Touya suddenly felt a little bit dizzy, but he managed to keep his eyes open, and to keep on listening to Syaoran's magical words.

However, after a couple of seconds Touya suddenly perceived that the world and everything around him had begun to grow , and to grow RAPIDLY !

It had taken only two seconds more of listening to Syaoran's magical words, and from Touya's perspective Syaoran had grown to twice the height of Touya himself !

Touya began to breathe more excitedly, all of a sudden, but he kept his promise he had given to Syaoran - not to interrupt his magical incantation !

Touya kept on looking up at Syaoran's face, which got farther and farther away from him, the more Syaoran kept on growing in size, due to his magical words !

Eventually, Syaoran had grown by so much that he seemed to be as high as a skyscraper - of course only from Touya's perspective.

Only now, Syaoran stopped speaking his magical words, and he looked down at Touya, whom he shrunk to the size of only a ONE-INCH little man !!

Touya looked up at the gigantic face of Syaoran in disbelief, and realizing that it was actually he who had been shrunk, and not Syaoran who had grown, he was entirely speechless.

Syaoran laughed down at Touya: "Ha ha, Touya ! Now tell me, how does it feel to have our roles reversed ! Now it seems like YOU are the little guy here, in our duel, and I am the tall one ! ..."

With a shocked expression on his face, Touya shouted up at Syaoran: "Ok, Syaoran ! I resign ! You win ! Now please change me back to my normal size, ok !?"

Syaoran giggled down at Touya: "Ha ha , Touya, don't tell me that you're suddenly scared of me ?"

Touya looked forward, and with a terrified expression on his face he realized that the enormous skin-colored 'hill' in front of him , which appeared to be as big as a house, was actually nothing else but Syaoran's titanic bare foot, which was standing on the sand !

Touya panicked: "P-p-please, Syaoran, have mercy with me ! I take everything back ! Everytime I teased you and made fun of you ! B-b-but please don't - !!!"

Listening to how genuinely afraid Touya was now, Syaoran couldn't help giggling, and he said: "Come on Touya, don't be such a scaredy-cat all of a sudden !"

Then, Syaoran lifted his foot off the sand and moved it forward just far enough, that its "titanic" sole came to hover perfectly only 2 inches above 1-inch tall Touya !

Seeing that as good as the whole "sky" above him had been replaced by Syaoran's titanic foot sole, which was ready to crush him, Touya immidiately realized that there was no hope for him whatsoever to escape being crushed like a bug !

Resigning himself to his fate, Touya fell backwards.

He came to lie on his back, and staring up at Syaoran's titanic bare sole which was hovering above him , he begged Syaoran with a pleading undertone in his voice: "Ok, Syaoran ! If you have to ... please, go ahead. Just make 'IT' quick and painless !"

Syaoran left his bare sole hovering in its threatening position , only a few inches above Touya and ready to be brought down on him, for a few seconds more, but the boy also asked "Make WHAT painless , Touya !?"

Touya exclaimed: "To stomp me to death under your foot ? Wasn't that what you had planned to do, Syaoran ?"

Within an instant, Syaoran moved his foot far away , and put it back on the sand, far away (but objectively, still only a couple of inches ...) from Touya , making sure not to crush Touya by mistake, and with disbelief in his eyes Syaoran stared down at Sakura's big brother, whom he had shrunk to the size of 1 inch, and who was now entirely at his mercy.

Then Syaoran said: "Oh come on, Touya, don't tell me you had deemed it possible that I was so heartless and hoping to crush you under my foot for real !? I only wanted to have a little bit of fun , scare you 'a little bit', and ..."

Touya got up from his lying position again, while Syaoran - the 'skyscraper' - crouched down right next to Touya, and the 'big' shota smiled down at the 'tiny' bishounen .

Touya said: "You know, Syaoran, I've been mean to you , and also to Sakura. Sometimes I had teased Sakura so much that even she had wished to shrink me and crush me under her feet (** Note). So for teasing you, I guess the two of you would've had every right to really crush me ."

(** Note) (an image like that was really part of the original manga "Cardcaptor Sakura", too )

With a very loud voice, Syaoran interrupted Touya: "WHAT THE HECK are you even saying, Touya ? Do you really think I'm a ruthless murderer ? However, Touya ! You're right, of course, Touya - since you happen to be so tiny now, I think it would be really easy for me to just crush you to death under my bare feet ! But still - I would also NEVER do this to you for real , Touya ..."

Touya asked: "Why, Syaoran ? You know, if you really wanna crush me under your feet, now might be your very best chance, right ... !?"

Syaoran smiled: "But I can't, Touya . It's because I'm afraid Sakura will hate me bigtime for the rest of her life , if I crushed you here for real, so ..."

Touya exhaled loudly: "Oh, ok, Syaoran, thanks , boy ! This is such a great relief for me to know that you weren't trying to crush me ! Because, you know, Syaoran, for a moment - it really looked like you were trying to crush me under your foot ! At least from my perspective !"

Syaoran grinned: "Yeah, Touya, it seems like you've learnt your lesson now !"

Touya asked: "So , Syaoran, does this mean that you're gonna restore me to my original size , now ?"

Syaoran answered: "Sorry, Touya, but it's not possible for me to turn you back. However, the shrinking effect of my ancient Chinese magic will wear off automatically, in 6 hours !"

Touya got disillusioned: "W-w-what the- So this means I'm gonna remain a tiny 1-inch man until 11 p.m. , at least !? And only then my original size will be restored !?"

Syaoran giggled: "Yeah, Touya, that's just the way this magic works ! However ... !"

Just as he had said "However...", Syaoran reached out his hand toward 1-inch-sized Touya, and laid the back of his hand on the floor right in front of Touya, the palm of his hand wide open.

Then Syaoran said: "Please, Touya, Climb on my hand, so I can lift you up and bring you closer to my face."

Touya did what Syaoran had ordered him, climbed over and on Syaoran's gigantic palm, and the very next moment Syaoran lifted his hand off the ground.

Syaoran quickly brought his hand , whereon "1-inch-man" Touya was now sitting, closer and closer to his face, and Touya stared up at Syaoran's gigantic face with excitement, which was smiling down at him.

Eventually, Syaoran had brought his hand with Mini-Touya so close to his face, that he was only 5 inches away from Syaoran's nosetip, and both Syaoran and Mini-Touya were staring into each other's eyes with excited miens.

Then, Syaoran suddenly remarked: "You know what, Touya ? Now that I think about it, I'm kinda getting HUNGRY !"

Touya couldn't help but look at Syaoran's 'gigantic' lips, which formed his mouth, and his breathing accelerated: "H-h-hungry, Syaoran ? S-s-so wh-what are we gonna do about it .."

Syaoran giggled, and much to Touya's startlement, the boy licked his lips: "Hmm, Touya ? Are you even aware of how TASTY YOU LOOK !"

Touya smiled coyly: "T-t-tasty, Syaoran !? Y-y-you've gotta be joking, right ?"

Syaoran answered, with a curious expression on his face: "But you've gotta believe me, Touya ! Right now , I'm really so hungry, and looking at you - you look SO TASTY - that I'd just LOVE TO EAT YOU ! And I'm sure you'll fit into my mouth easily ! "

1-inch-man Touya was shaking all over his tiny body from fear, as he stared at the gigantic lips, the gigantic mouth of the predatory boy who had shrunk him , and which was only 5 or so inches away from him !

Touya answered: "Well, Syaoran, since I'm so tiny and defenseless now, I'm entirely at your mercy ! That's why, of course, even if I tried I couldn't do anything to stop you from EATING me. So if you really have to ..."

Syaoran's eyes widened with disbelief: "Touya ? You didn't actually just hint that you have no objections whatsoever, if I just put you into my mouth and EAT you !?"

Touya smiled: "Hmm, Syaoran, let me tell you the truth ! I think that there are certainly thousands of other , more useless ways to die or to throw away one's life ! So therefore - ending my life by becoming a tiny & tasty little live snack for the lovely boyfriend of my lovely little sister - it's by far the MOST ATTRACTIVE and MOST FULFILLING way for me to 'go' !"

Syaoran blushed in response to hearing Touya's confirmation that, on his inside, Touya actually cherished and loved Syaoran , too - and WAY MORE than Syaoran had ever deemed it possible - up to the extreme degree, that Touya was now genuinely offering to throw away his life in order to become a tasty little snack for the hungry boy !

After a few moments of silence , Syaoran finally grinned at Touya , but with a lovely countenenance: "Ok, Touya , now I see how you've always really felt about me , too ! And you know what ? I never would have dared to go on and EAT YOU for real , if you had told me whatever sort of objections ! Or if you had begged me not to eat you , and to let you live , I certainly would have let you go ! However ...", and with this Syaoron licked his lips again ...

Touya smiled, resigning himself to his fate "Well, Syaoran, since you managed to 'defeat' me in our 'duel', fair and square , I suppose you really derserve to eat a little snack ... and also, because you genuinely seem to be really HUNGRY ... Go ahead , Syaoran ! "

Syaoran giggled: "Yeah, I just gotta keep this a secret from Sakura, and she'll never know what happened to you in our 'duel', and how YOU became part of ME ..."

Then, much faster than 1-inch-man Touya had expected it, the hungry boy quickly brought his palm , whereon Touya was sitting, closer to his lips.

Touya was doomed to watch helplessly how Syaoran's gigantic mouth opened right in front of him, comparable to the big doors of REALLY big house.

Only a moment later, Syaoran tilted his hand sufficiently such that Touya was doomed to slide down from Syaoran's palm - and right into Syaoran's mouth !

Helplessly, 1-inch-man Touya came to lie prone on the 'gigantic' and slippery tongue of that adorable predatory shota , who had shrunk him with magic, and who - although he certainly wasn't a ruthless murderer - had still no other choice but to EAT HIM like a tasty little snack - Simply, because he was VERY HUNGRY !

"It's all over now ..." Touya thought to himself, as Syaoran closed his mouth.

The very next moment, Syaoran began to use his tongue to repeadely lift and lower that tasty little 'live snack' inside of his mouth - 1-inch-man Touya.

That's why Touya's whole body - which was still alive - was repeatedly pressed firmly against the insides of Syaoran's cheeks, and against Syaoran's palate .

More and more saliva was segregated into the mouth cavern of Syaoran, and after several seconds of sucking on - but not yet biting on - 1-inch-man Touya, Syaoran said - while making sure not to bite Touya to death yet : "You know what, Touya ? You really ARE TASTY !"

Since 1-inch-man Touya's mouth, nose and entire face were currently pressed so firmly into the gum-like surface of Syaoran's tongue, he was completely unable to answer.

Then Syaoran giggled: "Actually, Touya, you're so delicious I'm actually glad you agreed to let me eat you ! To repay you for being such a DELICIOUS snack, I'm not gonna bite you to death right away, but instead ..."

The next sensation 1-inch-man Touya experienced was that the tongue whereon he was lying prone helplessly, was lifted up quickly, and then it tilted into such a diagonal position that it formed an incredibly slippery slope !

And then - just like a sleigh on a very icy slope, and together with a considerable amount of Syaoran's saliva - 1-inch-man Touya slid down towards Syaoran's throat helplessly - because Syaoran had decided to swallow him WHOLE , and ALIVE !

Almost free-falling , Touya was now quickly transported through Syaoran's esophagus, but since everything around him was completely dark and also so incredibly moist, Touya had only a very unclear and vague idea of what was actually happening to him.

Only moments later, Touya ended up inside of Syaoran's stomach - and Touya knew immediately he had ended up exactly there, because he inhaled and smelled the unmistakably acidic vapors which were hovering over that 'lake' of gastric juices inside of Syaoran's stomach.

Inside of Syaoran's stomach, trapped in total darkness, Touya was now of course inescapable doomed to die ! To die - for the sake of allaying Syaoran's hunger , and destined to end up digested like any other 'ordinary' piece of food .

For only a couple of minutes more, Touya managed to remain conscious, and to keep his head above the surface of those chin-deep gastric acids, wherein he had landed !

However, eventually, and only after a couple of minutes more, the highly corrosive vapors inside of Syaoran's stomach - which were all around him - had managed to smother him to death effortlessy from the inside, while they had also begun to digest Touya and to turn him into nutrients for Syaoran.

Meanwhile, of course also Syaoran was still breathing heavily from excitement , after all - it's not an everyday sensation to swallow a shrunken 1-inch-man alive, and to feel him slide down into one's throat , and further - into one's stomach !

Syaoran was completely blushed , and he thought to himself : " Touya ... he surely was a much nicer guy , than what he appeared to be at first glance . It's just so great Touya agreed to 'duel' me, and even more so was it very nice of him not to interrupt me , when I was about to use my magical shrinking spell on him ! Well ... at least it's good to know that I don't need to feel guilty , because ... after all ... it was Touya himself who had agreed , and who had allowed me to eat him - and also , it was kinda his own fault that he looked so tasty !"

Syaoran turned around, got ready to leave the scene, and wondered: "Maybe, just maybe ... if I just tell the truth to Sakura about how I 'defeated' her onii-chan Touya in our duel ... she will understand me, and maybe she'll forgive me - for having EATEN her onii-chan TOUYA ... !?"

Since there was nothing left to do, and since Syaoran had now definitely (and peramanently ...) won his 'duel' with Touya , the "to-die-for" adorably cute shota Syaoran Li turned around - and left the secret sand beach ...

\---

{

Themes: Vore, Shota , Cardcaptor Sakura , Syaoran Li, Touya Kinomoto , Shrinking , shounen ai , gay , duel , fighting , Magic, Fantasy , Manga- and / or Anime Fan Fiction

Snuff Story : Yes ( but only in a magical / unrealistic way )

Blood : No

}

\---

Notes:

This whole story , with minor modifications , might function well enough as a template for several similar settings ( dominant shota 'defeats' an objectively 'stronger' (taller) opponent in a 'duel' - one of my favorite settings) from many other anime or manga .


End file.
